Jolly Old Grump
by onekisstotakewithmex
Summary: It's Christmas time, and Gibbs and Kate are together, celebrating. Gibbs as usual is being a Grinch, but Kate is drawing him out. On Christmas morning, the gifts are bountiful... and hilarious. Serious reference to 1x01, "Yankee White" and a few jokes related to the one scene where Jenny tells Gibbs he needs a dictionary. Kibbs, established!Kibbs, and AU...Merry Christmas!


Kate was a big believer in Christmas. Ask anyone.

At least, ask her. She'd tell you that she was a huge fan of Christmas.

Her partner? Not so much. He wasn't exactly the type to celebrate.

 **XNCISX**

"Kate, what the hell you doin'?"

"I might be decorating…?" she replied, freezing in place, before turning to look at him.

Gibbs rolled his eyes. She saw the mug of coffee in his hands, and was grateful that he was at least caffeinated.

If he had his coffee, he was more likely to just roll his eyes.

"Where did you find those decorations?" he asked, his eyes drawn to the tree next to his fireplace.

"The… the attic. They weren't in the basement. Not enough room because of your stupid boat."

He grinned, "I don't recall you complaining about the boat last night."

A memory of groping hands, panting breath and bourbon blindsided her, and she blushed, staring at him.

She held up an ornament, a camouflage heart made of clay, and clearly constructed by little hands, "Gibbs?"

He paused, and then smiled, walking over and taking the ornament gently, as though it would break, "Kelly made this for me one year. Shannon sent me a picture of it… I wasn't home."

She nodded, and put a hand on his shoulder, "Gibbs?"

He looked up, "It's fine, Katie. It's fine."

She nodded, "If you say so."

His phone rang and they both looked at it, "Damn," he swore, checking the caller ID, "It's DiNozzo."

"That means I'm next," she sighed in return, as he handed her back the ornament. She carefully hung it on a higher branch.

"Yeah, DiNozzo. What?"

She went to grab her coat, and heard him curse loudly, sighing as he did so. She could picture him agitated, worrying his hands through his hair.

She grinned. _His hair._ Oh how she teased him about his hair…. But oh so secretly loved it beyond belief.

He walked in, "Bad news."

"A case?" she groaned.

He nodded, "A Marine was strangled with Christmas lights in Quantico."

"Damn" it came out as a sigh, "Guess I get to finish decorating later."

"Maybe, and after we decorate, maybe I'll decorate you," he said nudging her, as he walked past, and then leaned in, "Or maybe Katie, I'll _undecorate_ you."

"That's not a word."

"I've been told a few times…" he grinned, "That I need a dictionary."

She grinned, and he helped her into her coat, before opening the door, "C'mon Katie, let's go. I'll say I picked you up on the way."

"Gibbs," she said, nodding at the door, "I told you…. You're not going to treat me like a lady."

"When have I ever?" he retorted, "I wouldn't want to treat ya like somethin' you're not."

"Ha!" she snorted, before walking through the door anyway.

He stared after her as she headed for his car. And then he grinned, an idea of what to get her for Christmas coming to him.

Oh it was going to be perfect.

And yet his team thought he had no sense of humor.

 **XNCISX**

He stumbled down the stairs on Christmas morning to find exactly what he wanted, except not under the Christmas tree.

A sleepy-looking Katie. _His_ Katie.

In her rumpled-looking basketball jersey and holding a cup of coffee. She must have gotten dressed, because where he had last see the basketball jersey was his bedroom floor.

"Merry Christmas Jethro."

"You my present, Katie?"

"One of them. I bought you squeaky shoes and a dictionary."

"Okay, really." He frowned, sitting on the couch, as she held out a heavy-looking box. He opened it, and found- "Son of a bitch."

A dictionary. He glared at her, "Very funny, Special Agent Todd."

"Thank you, Special Agent Gibbs."

He frowned, then grinned a little, "At least you made me coffee."

He grabbed her mug off the table, and took a swig. At least they had started taking their coffee the same way.

She stared at him, and he was reminded of the first time she had done that. She had been so shocked, but hadn't even skipped a beat. Now she just smirked, and gestured saying, "Your coffee is my coffee."

"I should think so. Since it's my couch you're sittin' on, and my mug you're drinkin' from."

"Oh not nice, Gibbs. What's my present?"

He grinned, "In the spirit of Christmas…" He held out a smaller box. It wasn't her real present, but it was going to be worth it.

She ripped open the package.

"You bastard!" she said, before bursting into laughter.

She held up the jockstrap, and giggle helplessly as she held it up, "I do hope you realize that you're the one with the balls, Gibbs."

"That's not what you told me once," he smirked.

She opened her mouth, but started laughing again, "I'm pretty sure I've yelled at you about it a few times."

"Oughta wear it to work."

"And what do I say to Tony if he asks, _Yeah Gibbs decided that he would find it really funny to give me a jockstrap for Christmas?_ "

"Who gives a damn?"

"Gibbs. We do. It's why we haven't told them."

"Katie…." He paused, "I hope you got me somethin' other than a dictionary."

"Why? Are you not satisfied?"

He held it up, "Mmm I've told ya before. Not good with the words."

"I guess it's a good thing. So Gunny, did I earn my jockstrap?"

He looked at her pensively, and then leaned in to kiss her.

"Ya know Agent Todd, I do believe you did earn that damn jockstrap."

"Prove it,"

He leaned in and kissed her again. _HisHis_


End file.
